A Visit to NarCon
by Summerflower54xx
Summary: I finally got to experience my dream come true. I got to meet Brofist in the Face Cosplay.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first of all: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Derek and Fanny read my last fanfiction! I'm so happy I might die! It's literally the best thing that has ever happened to me! I am so greatful! I love them so much! FAREK FOREVER!1! 3 3 3 3**

 **Secondly, I'm sorry I haven posted much lately but I've been sooooo depressed. Like, school has been so horrible, I hate it so much. And my mum is literally the worst. I was planning to go to Sweden this week to visit NarCon Vinter, I had saved the money for it and all and I was sooo looking forward to getting to meet Derek and Malex at that con but nooooooo my mum forbid me to go. SHE FORBID ME! Like, muum! I'm 16, I'm not a child! So yeah I've been super sad about that.**

 **But since I wasn't allowed to go to Narcon I decided to write a fanfic about how I imagined it would be like if I actually got to go. This will be a multi schapter fic and I'm so excited for it! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Arriving at the Con.**

It was an early February morning and I was dosing off in my seat in the bus. The vibration from the engine and the occasional bumps in the road was lulling me into sleep like a cradle. The only thing keeping me from falling asleep completely was the excitement inside me. I was on my way to one of Sweden's largest conventions, Narcon Winter. I was excited beyond explaining and my bag was fully packed with my favourite cosplays. But it wasn't mainly the aspect of getting to visit this specific convention that was making me so excited. The main reason was that two of my biggest idols were going there and chances were that I was going to run into them.

Derek and Malex were two of the members of the amazing cosplay group Brofist in the Face. They were famous on youtube for their incredible CMV's that were good enough to be taken straight out of a real Hollywood movie. I had been following them for years and now I would finally go to the same convention as them.

I imagined walking up to Derek and giving him a big hug, explaining how much he and the others meant to me and I imagined how he would smile at that. I would be lying if I said that I didn't squeal at that mental image.

The speaker in the bus came to life. _"Wir sind in Linkoping in 20 Minuten, Verpackung vorbereiten bitte."_ I sat up quickly, suddenly all the tiredness I had been feeling was completely blown away. My eyes trained on the outside, watching the trees pass by one after the other. I couln't wait until we started crossing the borders to the city I'd dreamt for so long to visit.

My knuckles were whitening in their grip round my handbag and my legs were shaking with anticipation. Sure, the convention wouldn't be starting until a few hours from now but that didn't matter. I was excited to just be standing on Swedish soil.

When the bus finally came to a stop outside of the main bus station in Linkoping I practically threw myself out of the bus. The air smelled fresh of the cold and the ground under my feet felt somehow different even though I knew it was just like the ground back home in Düsseldorf. I dragged out my big convention bag and started moving towards the other bus stops. I had thoroughly checked which bus I should take to the convention before I even left Germany. I liked to be prepared after all.

I was lucky and just as I reached the bus stops there was a bus going to the convention. I jumped in, paid for my ticket and sat down. The bus was filled with other convention goers and it was overall a cozy atmosphere. Everyone was sporting hair styles in all kinds of colors and I felt rather misplaced with my long brown hair. They were also all speaking Swedish with each other, which I don't really understand a single word of so I had no idea what was happening. But they all seemed so happy and careless so I couldn't help but get pulled into the moment as well.

The ride to the convention area was short and I soon found myself packing up the inflatable matrass in the sleeping area and marking my corner of the big room. As I was doing so I wondered if this was the same room Malex and Derek would be sleeping in. I sure hoped so, or maybe I didn't. I imagined it would be rather difficult falling asleep knowing that my heroes were sleeping just a few meters away from me.

When I was done with the unpacking I went to the closest toilet and changed into my Lydia Martin cosplay. I put extra effort into making the makeup look flawless as I wanted to make a good first impression if I ended up running into the Brofists. I slung my handbag over my shoulder and made my way into the convention. The place was absolutely massive, and crowded with people in all kinds of cosplays, I could even hear a few fellow international cosplayers walking by. I realized kind of quickly that it would be difficult finding Derek and Malex among this massive crowd of people but I wasn't discouraged. I knew that my heart would guide me to them.

As I was walking down the hallway I caught sight of someone I did recognize. It was Madpie, one of the Brofists' many friends. He was currently dressed up as Kylo Ren, with the helmet resting under his arm lazily. He was talking to someone dressed up as Hux, whom I assumed was one of the members of Madpie's cosplay group. I couldn't say that I knew a lot about their stuff to be honest, I had watched a few of their CMVs and they were okay, but nothing like the Brofists.

But if Madpie was here then chances were high that Derek and Malex would be close as well, so I walked straight up to the pair with a broad smile. "Hi," I said and the pair turned towards me. "You're Madpie right? I've seen your stuff on Youtube. You guys are awesome," I said, which was only half a lie.

Madpie smiled broadly and shook my hand. "Hi! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," I said, feeling a bit awkward in the situation since I didn't actually know that much about Fiskenjusarna cosplay, as their group was called. "Tell me, have you seen Derek and Malex around? I heard that they were coming here as well."

"I saw them in the merch area before, I think they're still there," the one dressed as General Hux said and nodded back towards the doors that lead to the stores.

"Oh thank you, nice to meet you guys," I said and practically sprinted down the corridor towards the merch area.

It was a big area, reaching almost as far as my eyes could see with stall after stall with all kinds of merch ranging from anime stuff to gaming things. One could easily spend a fortune within these walls and if I let myself I knew I would get lost in it all. Drooling over all the T-shirts and pop heads. But I had no time for that. I was on a far more important mission.

Despite the room being so big the air was still chokingly warm due to all the people moving about at once and I could count myself lucky for dressing in such a light cosplay. There were people walking around in full armour and I did not envy them at that point.

As I pushed through the masses of people I searched everyone's faces to see if I could find Derek or Malex, luckily I knew that they were supposed to cosplay Warren from Life is Strange and Korosensei from Assassination Classroom that day so I knew what I was looking for. And sure thing, I only got a couple of meters more until I saw a round yellow head poking up through the masses. They were at the other end of the merch hall so I had to elbow my way through all the people. But once I reached their corner the mass of people were starting to thin out. Apparently there weren't as many attractive shops in that corner and I was thankful for that. The air was way more breathable and I felt less trapped.

I could now see that Malex was stood in her Korosensei cosplay, talking to Derek in his Warren cosplay. Derek was leaning against the wall, laughing at something Malex had said and I couldn't help but to stop in my tracks as I finally got in view of Derek's face. He was truly the most stunning person I had ever seen. Even more so in reality. I could feel how my breath got caught in my lungs and I almost felt like I was about to faint. I knew he was happily together with Fanny, and he should be because Fanny was just as equally stunning, but still, I couldn't help but to feel rather jealous of Fanny right then and there.

As someone bumped into me from behind I got shook back into reality and I realized that I had been staring for a few minutes. But luckily it seemed like neither Derek nor Malex had noticed.

I took a few deep breaths before I crossed the few steps over to my two idols. My heart was beating so hard and fast the entire way that I started to fear that it might break out of my chest. I was feeling completely drained of blood and so anxious that I was afraid that I would puke or faint. But I somehow kept my cool and I was soon standing right next to them.

"Hi," I said with a somewhat trembling voice. "You're Malex and Derek…. I've seen your youtube channel. I love what you do."

I swear that I could have died from that smile Derek gave me.

 **Disclaimer: I'm sorry if I offended someone who likes Fiskajuserne cosplay in this but I really don't like them. I've seen some of their videos and stuff but they're really not very good, and they just seem like boring people to be honest. Also, I know that the one cosplaying Hux is called like lttera or something like that but sometimes she (he?) writers Thera so I really don't know what to call her (him?) and to be honest, I can't bother caring because she's literally the most annoying one. Can't stand her 8him?)  
Also gaaaaaah I was literally sweating while writing about meeting Derek. That would be such a dream come true. Like, just imagine hugging him! I wonder what he smells like. Gaaaah I wish I could have gone to Nar Con, but there is one during the Sommer aswell so I might go there instead. If my mum will let me -.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh I just got a lot of inspiration to write this chapter. Just the idea of getting to meet Derek or anyone else in Brofist is literally so thrilling! I wouldn't know where to go! Literally! So yeah. Here is the second chapter of what I imagine would happen if I ever got to meet the Brofists! enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 2 - Getting to know each other**

"Thank you so much!" Derek exclaimed and smiled at me with a smile that quite frankly could melt my heart like an icicle.

"Nice to meet you," Malex said with glee in her voice and started waddling off in her gigantic cosplay. Derek stood still though and smiled at me friendly.

"Could I be so straight forward as to ask for a hug?" I asked and I could feel how a blush was forming on my cheeks, I just hoped that my makeup was thick enough to cover it.

Derek just nodded at me with that million dollar smile and opened his arms invitingly. I tried to all but throw myself at him and just the feeling of his strong arms folding around me was probably more than what I could take. I literally felt like I was melting from inside. Within the embrace I could smell the sweet scent of him. He smelled like an intoxicating mixture between mango and the vaguely erotic scent of clematis, my favorite scents all combined in one. I was pretty sure that I could just stand there and inhale him forever. But the moment ended and Derek pulled us out of our hug.

"So what's your name?" he asked in a genuinely interested tone.

"Christina," I answered and tried to say it in an English accent and not in my normal German way, but I failed miserably.

"You sound German."

"I am, from Düsseldorf," I answered with a broad grin. I couldn't believe that I was having an actual conversation with my biggest idol. I wondered if he would catch me if I fainted right then and there.

"Oh, there was this fanfiction about me and Fanny I read a few months ago, the writer was from Germany too."

I felt how my blush absolutely exploded on my face as Derek mentioned my fanfiction. I did not expect him to remember that one. Even though I felt slightly ashamed at that moment I also felt very proud, because that meant that I had created something Derek thought was worth remembering.

"Yes, that was me, I wrote it," I answered and tried to not sound as freaked out as I felt, I think I managed somewhat at least. Derek didn't seem to freak out at least.

"Well, I… Well I liked it. Fanny and I was very flattered," he answered with the smile never fading from his lips.

I couldn't help but to squeal at that. I just couldn't contain myself. He laughed at my pathetic, high pitched noise but it was totally worth it. "Oh thank you so so so much! I really love you and Fanny, you two are absolutely perfect for each other!"

Derek blushed slightly at my comment and words could not describe how happy that made me, knowing that my words had made him blush. It felt like if my heart was ready to go into a cardiac arrest.

"Thank you, do you have a youtube channel?"

"Yes," I answered with my heart in my throat. I practically couldn't breathe anymore, every minute I got to spend in Derek's proximity and just talking to him was a minute spent in heaven. And the fact that he genuinely seemed to be interested in me just added to the attraction. "But I haven't uploaded anything yet. I'm planning on starting to make CMVs like you though. I dream to be as big as you are one day. I know it won't happen because you are literally the best but still, that's my dream."

"Well," he said with that million dollar smile on his face yet again. I couldn't understand how he wasn't an actual movie star. He and Fanny definitely had the looks for it and the acting skills. Oh how I would pay to be able to see their faces on the big screen. "Maybe you want to join us in our current project?"

My world literally stopped. With those few words Derek killed me. I stared at him for probably five minutes straight. My eyes just bore into his beautiful blue ones and my mouth hung agape. I couldn't define whether my heart was beating out of time or if it had completely stopped. My mind was racing to fast for me to even be able to understand what was happening. Derek from fucking Brofist in the Face had asked me…. ME… to join them in a new project. It was just crazy!

When I finally gathered my wits enough to answer my voice was nothing but a whisper. "I would love that."

"How long are you staying in Sweden for? We're shooting a Scooby Do CVM at the moment. You could definitely join if you want to. You can stay at Fanny and my place!"

I was screaming out my response faster than I had time to comprehend the suggestion. "YES! YES I DEFINITELY WANT TO! YES!" I hyperventilated for a couple of seconds before I realized that Derek had asked me something else as well. "I'm staying for a week, but I can rebook my bus if I want to so really, I could stay for as long as I want."

"Great! I'm looking forward to it!"

"Me too!"

After that Derek and I became really close friends while hanging out at the con. Derek called Fanny and told her about me. Fanny was a literal sweetheart and directly said that she was okay with me joining in their CMV. She was also completely okay with me staying at their place for the time being.

When the convention was over I went back to Fanny and Derek's place with Derek on the train ride. It was a long way to travel and we ended up falling asleep on top of each other, which was super cuddly and amazing. Derek felt so warm against me and I completely drowned in that sweet scent of his.

Fanny greeted us at the train station. She and Derek kissed for a long time before she turned to me and hugged me hello. She smelt amazing just like Derek did but she smelled like vanilla and pineapple. I couldn't help but to think about how amazing they smelt together.

As the days proceeded we became closer and closer and it all ended in a big orgy which Lisa came and participated in for some reason. None of us knew where she came from but we were all too wrapped up in the moment to really care. It was all very hot.

And btw…. I'm completely shitting with you guys…. Det här är Thess XD Jag, Lisa, Maya, Natha och Issa har legat bakom Summerfan hela tiden XD Puss på er ;)


End file.
